NFL 2016-17 Playoffs (Band Based)
'Home' The 2016 Postseason began on January 7, 2017 and it concluded on February 5, 2017 when Iron Maiden defeated All That Remains 30-27 in Super Bowl LI. Background and Participants The 2016 postseason was noted for Metallica's unexpected big return to the playoffs for the first time in 8 years. Multiple teams had records of 13-3 or higher. Hatebreed and Meshuggah returned to the playoffs for the first time in four years, and Megadeth returned to the playoffs for the first time in six years. Here are the teams who qualified and played in the playoffs: Wild Card Round January 7, 2017 AFC: Mastodon 38, Testament 40 Game Time: 4:35pm EST Weather: Roof Closed Stats: TST - Jonathan Williamson: 29/41 327 Yards 3 TD 1 INT MST - Travis Hampton: 33/50 344 3 TD 2 INT After Testament built a 27-10 lead at the half, Mastodon attempted a desparate comeback before falling short due to a missed 49 yard field goal. Testament had a 24-7 lead off of 2 fumbles and an interception before Mastodon cut the deficit, but it was still 27-10 at the half. After back and forth touchdowns throughout the second half, Mastodon found themselves down by two with 44 seconds left in the game. Brann Dailor tried to convert a 49 yard field goal to try and send Mastodon to the divisional round for the first time since the 2014 postseason, but his kick went wide left, and Testament advanced to the divisional round for the first time in four years. NFC: All That Remains 20, Alice In Chains 13 Game Time: 8:15pm EST Weather: 18 F, Breezy Winds and Snow Stats: AIC - Duke McCannon: 18/34 218 Yards 1 TD 2 INT ATR - Phil LaBonte: 20/32 254 Yards 1 TD 1 INT Despite All That Remains suffering a major setback with their top wide receiver Zeb Warrick suffering a broken arm in the first quarter, they held on to a narrow win in a cold and snowy game. Both teams offenses struggled as All That Remains only had a 10-7 lead at halftime, but they dominated Alice In Chains in the third quarter by forcing two turnovers. McCannon tried to lead his offense down the field for the game tying drive, but they went four and out with only a few seconds remaining to give All That Remains the win and send them to the divisional round. By the end of the game, Alice In Chains lost 4 turnovers while All That Remains lost 3. January 8, 2017 AFC: Pantera 36, Hatebreed 31 Game Time: 1:05pm EST/ 12:05pm CST Weather: 42 F, Clear and Windy In what turned out to be a similar matchup to Mastodon vs. Testament, Hatebreed attempted a comeback of their own before losing a fumble at the Pantera 13 yard line. This game also featured wind gusts up to 30 mph. Pantera made big offensive plays to pull to a 27-7 lead at halftime, and their defense ran over Hatebreed's offense in the first half by forcing multiple 3 and out's. However, Hatebreed would fight back by having two touchdowns in the thidd quarter, but they were still down 33-21. Pantera's offense started to malfunction in the final quarter as Hatebreed would score ten unanswered points to find themselves down by 5 with only 2:04 left to go. With 1:22 left, Hatebreed lost a fumble at the Pantera 13 yard line while they were attempting a game winning drive. Pantera would win their first playoff game in two years. NFC: Korn 21, Sevendust 15 Game Time: 4:40pm EST/ 1:40pm PST Weather: 74 F, Clear A key defensive stand would spare Korn and send them on to the ddivisional round. Both teams couldn't produce much on offense, but Korn made the big plays to ensure a 14-6 lead going into the final quarter. Sevendust had scored a touchdown to cut the deficit to 21-15, but they failed the two point conversion. Sevendust recovered their onside kick, and they only had 48 seconds left in the game. Sevendust quickly drove to the Korn 21 yard line, but Korn would make a crucial defensive stop as time expired and Sevendust failed to produce a potential game winning touchdown. Divisional Round January 14, 2017 NFC: Meshuggah 33, All That Remains 38 Game Time: 4:30pm EST/ 3:30pm CST Weather: 28 F, Mostly Clear In Week 6, All That Remains narrowly defeated Meshuggah 34-31, and All That Remains proved to be up to the task of defeating Meshuggah again by racking up 437 offensive yards. Meshuggah, who had the number one offense, still had 398 offensive yards, but their three turnovers is what ultimately made Meshuggah lose. After Meshuggah lead 17-7 towards the beginning of the second quarter, All That Remains fired off by taking a 21-17 lead before Meshuggah cut it to 21-20 at the half. The second half would feature a continuation of the first half with All That Remains having the lead for the rest of the game. Meshuggah quarterback Charles Neminger threw two interceptions in the second half. Meshuggah also missed an extra point in the fourth quarter. All That Remains would advance to their first NFC Championship game in eight years with this victory. AFC: Iron Maiden 30, Testament 27 Game Time: 8:15pm EST/ 7:15pm CST Weather: Dome Roof Closed Stats: TST - Jonathan WIlliamson: 31/49 355 Yards 2 TD 3 INT IM - James Norman: 34/47 463 Yards 2 TD 2 INT In what is now the fourth longest game in NFL history with a running time of 79:14, Lawrence Briar, who missed a 52 yard field goal in the first OT period, kicked the game winning 50 yard field goal to send Iron Maiden to their fiest AFC Championship game in six years. This game is also now known as "The Eleventh Hour" due to Testament's abrupt fourth quarter comeback and the fact that the game ended within an hour before midnight. Both teams also combined for 1,054 total yards, and James Norman set a postseason franchise record for passing yards in a playoff game with 463. Both teams kept within close range of one another as Testament had a 17-13 and seemed to be in firm control, but Iron Maiden suddenly scored 14 unanswered points in the third quarter. Jonathan Williamson also threw his first interception in the same quarter. Testament then found themselves down 27-17, and they needed to score quickly. They were able to score 10 points to tie the game at 27 and send it into overtime. The first overtime period featured missed potential game winning field goals. Iron Maiden kicker Briar Lawrence missed a 52 yarder with 5:39 left in the first overtime period. Testament kicker Corey Dunn then missed a 44 yard field goal with 2:03 left in the first OT. Iron Maiden would soon have to punt the ball 1:44 into the second overtime period. However, Jonathan Williamson threw his third interception of the night with 13:35 left. Iron Maiden quickly got into position to attempt a 50 yard field goal to win the game. Briar would make the field goal 3:14 into the second overtime period to have Iron Maiden defeat Testament 30-27. January 15, 2017 NFC: Megadeth 27, Korn 24 Game Time: 4:40pm EST/ 1:40pm PST Weather: 47 F, Partly Cloudy Korn attempted a furious comeback after Megadeth led 21-7 at the midway point of the third quarter, but their comeback fell short due to time expiring. Megadeth had a 14-0 lead going into the second half. Korn's offense was not able to dent the endzone until the second half against a heated Megadeth defense. Korn was able to get within three points of Megadeth to try and tie the game. However, Korn was not able to drive down the field due to time expiring. Megadeth advanced to their first NFC Championship game in six years. AFC: Metallica 20, Pantera 23 Game Time: 8pm EST/ 5pm PST (rescheduled from 1:05pm EST/ 10:05am PST) Weather: 61 F, Clear to Overcast Stats: PNT - Daniel Thomas: 22/35 271 yards 1 TD 1 INT MET - Xavier Orland: 19/37 237 Yards 1 TD 3 INT Pantera upsetted Metallica, who had the second best defense in 2016, but Xavier Orland would throw three interceptions and go on to play a poor game. Pantera took a stunning 13-3 lead at the half, and Metallica could not do much as their offense was practically stalled in the first half, but they got going in the final quarter. Pantera's defense made a key stop with 33 seconds left to end the game and send them to their first AFC Championship game in 16 years (since the 2000 postseason). With this loss, Metallica's streak of playoff futility continued as they still have their only playoff win post 2000 from the 2008 postseason. Conference Championship January 22, 2017 NFC: Megadeth 31, All That Remains 34 Game Time: 3:05pm EST/ 12:05pm PST Weather: 55 F, Breezy Winds, Variable Clouds and Thunderstorms Stats: MGD - ATR - Phil Labonte: 32/49 388 Yards 3 TD 1 INT With thunderstorms looming towards the end of the game, All That Remains frantically drove 83 yards down the field to score the eventual game winning touchdown on a frantic paced drive which featured a converted 4th and 14. Megadeth's number one defense couldn't contain All That Remains in the second half. AFC: Iron Maiden 33, Pantera 26 Game Time: 6:40 PM EST/5:40 PM CST Weather: Domed Stadium For the first time since the 2000 AFC Championship, these two teams faced off in the playoffs, and it was a thrilling matchup that saw only one turnover committed from each team. Iron Maiden got a touchdown with 2:33 left the game to pull ahead for good and earn their first Super Bowl trip in sixteen years. 'Super Bowl LI' at Houston, Texas Date: February 5, 2017